


Random

by oliczek23



Series: Experiments [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, Bad Poetry, Poetry, Vent Poetry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/oliczek23
Summary: Don't expect much, I haven't written poems in years.
Series: Experiments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826209
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. On F&M friendship

A girl and a boy  
Sitting on a tree  
K-i-s-s-i-n-g  
Owies  
On their knees

A girl and a boy  
Walking down the street  
Hol-ding hands | as they speak  
Venting  
About the world

A girl and a boy  
Curled up on a bed  
Cry-ing a-fter a heart-break  
Friends  
With bleeding hearts

A woman and a man  
Sitting on a tree  
Sha-ring child-hood me-mo-ries  
Single  
But not alone


	2. 3 am vent on my friend whom I cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is old...

mmmmmmm this strange state of three am  
when your imagination gives up to a black hole  
and lets it suck away your normality  
until all that's left is magic

daughter of night sister of winds darkness's fiancé  
doesn't your family fill you with terror  
when you wake up anew  
in murmurs of sleeping city

is your love damning  
hiding you from light  
covering you with impenetrable cloud  
that covers the sin of day

or maybe it lifts you up and deep  
to a place where all life makes sense  
and happiness is a natural state  
not a product on auction of luck

daughter of night sister of winds darkness's lover  
are you ready to make your vows  
to spend your days cowering from light  
cowering from life

lonely but never alone  
surrounded by void but never empty  
breathing in smoke but never choking on deadly fumes  
made by merciless heart of envy

daughter of night sister of winds darkness's wife  
let go of your cocoon and open your blue wings  
let her love wash away the mix of colours made by day  
until you're once again an empty canvas


	3. a Good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow religion lesson

By God (and let Them help me)  
This day will be Good

The clock will go fast  
The hurting won't last  
I'll be free

Ah fuck (let me breath now)  
This day should be Good

The sun shining bright  
The birds singing right  
I've been good

Oh no (kill me now)  
This day could be Good

The gossip in halls  
The hurt in the eyes  
I'm tired.


	4. Literature

Literature pieces living inside my soul agree:  
I don't have to know who held a guitar  
Or knocked their head on a tree

Literature pieces that I read page to page agree:  
I don't need to know who's dog was fast  
Or what they wanted him to be

Literature pieces long as fuck agree  
That remembering some minor details   
Isn't the biggest need

My literature teacher though has a different plan  
To test me on knowledge that appeared in text once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to analyse why the plot is an anti-corruption metaphor, not…whatever the fuck this will end up.


	5. Slury and trendy

Queer is a slur!  
I see people post  
And then I turn my head to my real life world  
Where lesbian is thrown into my face as an insult  
And I can get killed for admitting to it

Transgenderism is a trend!  
I see people tweet  
And then I turn my head to my real life world  
Wherw my friend got punched for dressing as _him_  
And I had to fight to speak about _him_ not her


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> later... gonna do that later...

gonna read that later  
 ~~I promise myself like a fool~~  
gonna read that later  
 _(there's no future for you)_

I need all those books  
 ~~no I don't, I can't read~~  
 ~~I can, but it turns my head to mush~~  
 _(I need all those fics)_

gonna reply later  
 ~~I promise myself like a fool~~  
gonna reply later  
 _(there's no future for you)_

I crave sleep  
 ~~I can't sleep~~  
 ~~the burden is too hard~~  
 _(the subject is too deep)_

gonna get up later  
 ~~I promise like a fool~~  
gonna get up later  
 _(there's no later for you)_


	7. Christmas

Cursed lights of emotions  
Hold me down like chains  
Rouse of presents makes up for  
Indigestible rage  
Saunter down for breakfast; Let  
The elder speak  
Merry Christmas  
Asshole  
So merry it shall be


	8. Insomniac

Irritable creature of the murky night  
Not one for living a good life  
Stands in the shadows  
Out of comfort zone  
Maniacally laughing at a stupid stone  
Not in their right mind.  
I belong to that kind  
Almost every night  
Cure non-existent


	9. Chapter 9

What's your favourite colour?  
Black, I say  
As I draw my father's grave

What's your favourite colour?  
Pink and blue  
They swallow me in their hue

What's your favourite colour?  
Purple, I think  
I stare at the empty sink

What's your favourite colour?  
White.  
My memory has blight.


	10. Freedom

does true freedom exist?  
no  
not really

there's always something controlling you  
either for the bad case or for the greater good

because as you see the world is gray and mixed  
it would be better if some rules never existed

but some that do make sense and are needed  
therefore they should be heeded


	11. On Poems

poetry is in the smoke that the fire gives out for me  
the shadow of the statue, the snapshot of the movie; it's a moment so brief  
existing without the original context it becomes something new  
outside of it; there happen words of miracles  
because everyone see that flicker of words in a different way  
they create their own perception, that defines their day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poems about poems, poemception


	12. let it die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are allowed to give things up. always.

if it isn't good let it die if it doesn't die make it good  
if the day is cold take a blanket and wrap yourself up like food  
if you are struggling weight your options and perhaps give up  
just don't let your heart become void that doesn't let up

if it doesn't die make it good if it isn't good let it die  
if hearing bad news makes you fell bad it's time to stop and cry  
if you are meeting bad people and hearing them talk  
leave them before they turn your heart into empty block

if it isn't good let it die if it doesn't die make it good  
if you take in bad songs and imperfect words coming through  
if you go on endlessly towards goals that are bad for you  
remember that what you're doing shouldn't always make you brood

sometimes seeing if you can let something go  
is a good measure whether you can make sense of something wrong  
just remember that it doesn't apply to things you create  
you're allowed to make something not good and nurture it until it is no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some simple rhymes to vent.


	13. Cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple thought about cat and mouse, a hunter and a prey

**C** arried away in the chase  
**A** s if forgetting to atone for  
**T** he previous one 

unable to understand its own doo **m** ,  
running forward like a pr **o** ,  
unfocused just like yo **u**.  
wait for the disaster. cus **s**.  
the time of its life is spars **e**. 

* * *

**K** rwi żądzą napędzony  
**O** sacza swą ofiarę jakby zapominając  
**T** ak za każdym razem o poprzedniej 

o jej zagładzie nic nie powie **m**  
biegnie przed siebie gryzoń mał **y**  
uwaga roztrzepana jak pie **s**  
resztka życia wrzucona w kos **z**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give y'all a Polish version too for no reason other than "perhaps there's a Pole reading this" so here, have a literal translation because it lowkey slaps
> 
> Powered by bloodlust  
> Hounds its prey as if forgetting  
> Like each time, about its previous one
> 
> I won't say a word about its doom  
> the small rodent runs forward  
> its attention scattered like dog's  
> the rest of life thrown in trash

**Author's Note:**

> Get on my [discord server](https://discord.gg/CFFamqswRK) and watch me make mistakes like that more often.


End file.
